Mario
Yahoo! Here we go!- Mario, Super Mario Moose Woo-hoo! Let's do it!- Mario, Mario's Revenge Background Baby Mario & Baby Luigi lived in Brooklyn. Once Baby Luigi spilled pasta all over Mario. That's why he likes pasta. His addiction to it has made him slightly overweight. Once when Baby Bowser kidnapped Baby Peach, the Baby Mario Bros went to her rescue. Young Toadsworth kidnapped Baby Bowsette, so Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi came to her rescue. The Wario Bros and Mario Bros met, which is why they hate each other. Mario saves Princess Peach a lot. He is fairly old, as he was alive (and at least 25) when Cranky Kong was rampaging. Physical Apearence Mario still wears the same clothes as he used to when he was a baby. He doesn't look very different either except for his black mustache. He has blue eyes and brown hair. In Mario's Adventure, Mario and Luigi both have black hair. In the even older game Super Mario Bros 2., Mario has a brown mustache, brown overalls, and a red shirt. But all in all, Mario hasn't changed much in nearly three decades. But his fighting style has indeed changed. In Super Mario Mario's fighting abilities were punching and kicking. But now, his abilities are like Star spins, or other powers that can be granted. His first appearance still has his classic hat, but now gives him a red t-shirt with a coin on it, jeans, brown sneakers, and white golf gloves. Biography Mario went to the sewers of New York to plumb with his brother Luigi. After fighting off an entire leigon of Koopa Troopas and sewer creatures, Mario and Luigi fell down Warp Pipes which warped them to the Mushroom Kingdom in the Grand Finale Galaxy in the Mushroom Universe. Mario and Luigi defeated Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and even Bowser himself before rescuing Princess Toadstool. Mario quickly fell unconcious, and dreamed he went to Subcon. In Subcon, he battled the 8-Bits and their leader Wart along with Luigi, Toad, and Princess Toadstool (Wario and Waluigi in new version). After traveling through the different worlds, the gang finally made it to the sky where Wart's foretress was located. They then engaged in battle with the Tyrant Wart. In the middle of the fight, Mario notices a nearby crop of vegetables. Mario gets an idea and tells his friends the plan. They grabbed the vegetables and used them to choke Wart. Mario then woke up and went to the Mushroom Kingdom along with Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad (Wario and Waluigi in new version). 1 year later, Bowser created the Koopa kids, and attacked the Mushroom World. Mario then had to travel the seven Worlds of the location and save their rulers, all of whom have been turned into animals. But eventualy, Mario reached Dark Land and entered Bowser's Castle. There he faced the Koopa King in battle. Every time Bowser jumped, he would destroy part of the brick floor below him. After a while of dodging fireballs and avoiding being squashed, Bowser destroyed the last Brick and fell. Mario opened the door at the other end of the chamber and found Princess Peach in a room. 3 years later, Mario and his friends went on a vacation to Dinosaur island. Everyone assumed Bowser was dead, but while they were there, Bowser captured the princess yet again! This time, Mario stayed in the same world, but traveled to different areas such as Donut Plains, Icecream cave, and the Forest of Ilusion. After a long journey, Mario made it to Bowser's Castle. When Mario entered, he saw three doors, each labeled "1","2", and "3". Every time Mario chose a door, it always lead to a room with a challenge inside. After many close calls and lots of enemies, Mario reached the top of the castle. There he fought Bowser on his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser kept on throwing Toys at the hero and Mario threw them back. After the sixth thrown toy, Bowser fell of his copter along with Peach who unlike Bowser, landed safely on the roof. 4 months later, Mario built a house so he wouldn't have to live in Peach's castle. Just as he was addig the finishing touches, a Toad burst through the door and told Mario the Princess has been captured. Mario then rushed to the rescue and arrived 1 month earlier! When he arrived, a small legion of Bowser's newest infantry was waiting for him. However, Mario had been practicing his punch awhile and not even the baddies tough armor could stop it! 1 year later, Peach invited Mario to attend her birthday. After a decently long walk, Mario arrives at the Castle. But when Mario enters the door, he hears Bowser's voice saying he had captured the Princess. At first, Mario thinks he his message was "just a childish prank". But then a Toad appeared out of another door and told Mario that what he said was true. Every Toad along with Toadstool, were put apon a spell that trapped them inside the paintings. Toadster was the only one that survived the onslaught. Mario then realizes the seriousness of the event and begins collecting power stars in places such as Bob-omb Battlefield, Whomp's fortress, and Cool,cool Mountain to free the Toads from their prisons. Once Mario collected 123 stars, he journeyed to Bowser's last obstacle course where he battled Goombas,Thwomps, and many more baddies. He finally made it to Bowser's arena. There he challenged the Koopa King and won. He grabbed the last power star and flew home where he freed everyone from their prisons. In 2017, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Clay Moorington are taking a view to see fireworks. The Bros. and Clay fix the Clear Pipe using hammers and wrenches, and a green Sprixie Princess appears. She begins to explain that Bowser has kidnapped Toadette. Bowser emerges for pipe with caged Toadette. Peach in trying to stop King of the Koopas, falls down to pipe, and the other four alongside her. The heroes soon end up at Sprixie Kingdom, but Clay dives longer, to Switch Scramble Circus, the tutorial level, Friends/Family: Luigi-brother. Peach-Girlfriend Daisy-Good friend,once enemy. Rosalina-Good friend. Cranky Kong - Long time enemies Donkey Kong Jr - enemies Harold the hero - enemies Walupeachie-Sorta friend,sorta enemy,he is somewhat scared of her.(because she chases him around.) Bowser-Enemy,occasional friend. Bowsers children-Enemies,occasional friends. Toadiaso - Enemies, reluctant allies. Fawful-bitter enemy. Personality: Mario is somewhat of an everyman, with no distinct personality. He is usually heroic, although there have been a few examples in the section bellow. Mario is brave and fearless, having been in more dangerous situations than any other character in HISTORY. Mario is a skilled combatant, having fought millions of beings, and always seeming to come out on top. However Mario is reckless, preferring to fight rather than ask questions. Mario is a caring brother, and the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Despite these good qualities, Mario is not afraid to kill to get what he wants, which has been seen in the millions of members of Bowser's Army Mario has killed. Rivalry with Harold the Hero: Mario has always been nearly sadistic to Harold the Hero. For example, in Harold's game, Mario blows up his house (with Harold inside it) and kidnapped his dog, forcing Harold to go and save his dog. This adds a darker aspect to Mario's personality. Appearences Super Mario Moose Mario appears in Super Mario Moose as the main hero and one of the playable characters. Bowser's Story Mario appears in Bowser's Story as the main villain and final boss. Mario All-Star Sluggers Mario appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers is a team captain. When chosen, his team is called the Mario Fireballs. His stats are: His All-Star Moves are: Flappy Swooper Mario appears as the final boss in Flappy Swooper's Story Mode. His attacks include summoning obstacles, shooting fire balls, Star Spinning, ground pounding, and using a Mega Mushroom. Super Mario Smash Bros. Mario has been confirmed to appear in Super Mario Smash Bros. as a playable fighter. His move set is: * Standard Special: Fireballs * Side Special: Cape Feather * Up Special: Mario Tornado * Down Special: Koopa Shell Kick * Final Smash: Mega Mario Donkey Kong: Revive Mario will appear in Donkey Kong: Revive as a playable character. In this game he has to team up with Peach and Luigi and Yoshi and Pepperock to save Pauline, who has been kidnapped by Donkey Kong. Super Mario 666 He appears in Super Mario 666, where he rescues Peach from Satan. Mario Smashers Mario is a playable fighter in Mario Smashers. Mario's Revenge Mario returned to defeat Bowser in his castle. Trivia * Mario has a Super form. * As well as his gaming power, Mario is also the mascot of Cloudy Diapers. * Mario is currently the symbol of not only Nintendo but gaming itself. * Mario has a bunch of power-ups. See here for a list of them. * Mario has been replaced by Clay Moorington in one game. Gallery M.A.R.I.O..png Mario & Friends.png MarioCrossedArms.png 383px-MarioHand.png 322px-BabyMario.png|Baby Mario Mariothumbsup.png Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Heroes Category:Main Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Mario Power-Ups Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Plumbers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic users Category:Ambassadors Category:Diplomats Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Bowser's Story Category:Final Bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Mario All Star Sluggers Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Team Mushroom Members Category:Marios Category:Mario Party Island Tour 2